It's on the house Kaname Kuran
by tushin102
Summary: OC story, what if Kanane wants to forget Yuki just for one day? Thats when Aidou comes in, con's Kaname to live it up little and they go to a club with a couple of guys. That's where Kaname lays his eyes on Naomi Chambers. How does things change for them?


~Kaname's Pov~

I was groaning at this stupid idea that Aidou has con me to doing...Going out to a club...None and the less a human club. I mean I could be back at the moon dorm reading a good book. But, no the annoying whine had to come to his mouth and he lied to me and told me my Yuuki was coming clubbing. I was ready to tell her that its not a good idea whatsoever. But, who am I to say...We were skipping school to go to this club that Aidou has wanted to go to forever ago. This was a stupid idea and how the heck was this suppose to make me look like. A school skipper that what it makes me look like. I groan at the thought being scowled by the headmaster skipping school just to go to a club that's for 18 and under.

I soon, was snapped out of my thoughts by the music blasting into the air. The lights flashing in my eyes and I had to embrace teenagers dancing. I sighed and just walked in following them. As in Takuma, Akatsuki, Shiki and Aidou...I surely wasn't in the mood for b.s by anyone of them! I just noticed that it was me and Takuma by ourself while the others just looked for a girl to dance with. Takuma said with a smile on his face while, pulling a seat beside me at the island at the bar

"Kaname, smile or something it's about time that you smile and have fun. You been busy-er everyday."

I opened my mouth to protest but, a perky little blond girl came over licking her lips at the sight of us. She was cute but, my Yuuki was better. She said with a flirty smile on her lips

"Hey, cutie! Would you dance with me?"

Surprisingly, she was talking to Takuma who had a blush on his face. It was completely different from Cross Academy, those girls are grown women. I sighed again and said to Takuma with a small smile tugged to my lips

"You should dance with her. I'm sure she'll be very upset if you said no."

He sighed and nodded his head at me then the girl, giggled and said to me while, dragging Takuma to the dance floor

"Thank you Handsome, I owe you one."

I just gave her a nodded and turned back in my sit to face the bartender. She had a smirk playing on her lips, she said while looking at me

"Would you like anything sir?"

I wanted to said blood but, I couldn't do that...I simply said

"Water, please."

She smiled and said "Coming up."

She walked to the mini frightdor behind the island and handed me a bottle. She said with a smile

"It's on the house...if I get a name."

I gave her a small smile and said while opening the water bottle

"It's Kaname."

She said with a kind smile on her lips

"It's Lisa. And welcome to the Devil's Cave, Kaname."

I nodded my head and turned my head back to the dance floor just watching everyone enjoying themselves. Until, my eyes landed on this one girl dancing. Nice tan and long jet black silk hair. I couldn't help myself but, to notice how her hips move so gracefully in a skirt like that. Then, how a small shirt can hold those round breast that was completely perfect looking from over here I mean they weren't to big and they weren't to small...It was just the right amount. I just watched her turning around and moving her hips as she did so. Those nice long tan legs that can go on forever. She was dancing by herself and she seems to enjoy it. I can hear a chuckle behind me, Lisa said

"That girl, her name is Naomi Chambers. Pretty girl, right?"

I said while before taking another sip of my water

"Yeah, she is!"

Lisa said while leaning over the island more

"Naomi is the best dancer at this club. She has the title of being untamed when it comes to the dance floor. I'm guessing she sneak out of her house again...poor girl."

I said while turning my head to look at Lisa

"Poor girl, what?"

Lisa snorted and said with this worried look on her face

"Just her parents...She tells me like they act like she wasn't even there. Just treats her like a ghost."

I frowned for a moment and I looked back on the dance floor to notice that she wasn't even there...But, she was right beside me. She said to Lisa

"Hey, Candy! Can I get a cherry bomb soda please?"

Lisa chuckled and said with a smile

"Having fun, Sweetie?"

Naomi just chuckled and said with a kind smile

"Of course, Candy."

Lisa slid down a drink to her and she caught it then, started drinking it. Lisa said with a wink to me

"Hey, Sweetie! Would you dance with this fine gentlemen here? He's new!"

I just stared at Lisa a bit surprised, Naomi just smirked at Lisa and said to her

"Are you sure you want me to break him in?"

I can feel my eye twitching for a second, did this girl just said to break me in...I just sighed and Lisa said while looking at me with a smirk on her face

"If he can handle you."

I can see that she's just teasing me just to dance with her. I said while getting up

"Alright, Naomi would you dance with me?"

She just chuckled and looked at me, with those hazel bright green eyes when sporting a smirk while getting up and grabbing my loss tie then, saying

"What a gentlemen? Asking little old me to dance with you...How sweet!"

I just followed her willingly, she leaded me to the middle of the dance floor. Seems like she marked it as her spot just how the people moved over and giving her room to dance. She turned around and her back to my chest while she still had a hold on my tie. I was alittle surprise to this dance. She just started grinding against me. I really couldn't help but to suck in my breath...What is this feeling? I couldn't help myself but to wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to me and started matching her moves. It started getting more interesting when, she turned around and grabbed the back of my neck and just kissed me. With those nice shaped lips of her's.

I couldn't think at all after, the stun she just pulled with me. I had my eyes opened to see hers were closed. I just sighed and just kissed her back while, my eyes began to close. Barely noticing my actions with her. Not noticing how there was a leg wrapped around my waist and my hand just holding it while my other hand had a hold on her breast. I don't know how it got there it just did. I barely heard a moan over this music blasting in the air. It was a kiss for dominions. She had her mouth closed from letting me explore. I'll fix that! So, I just been bold and slip my hand under her skirt and traced the line of her underwear. Of course, she gasp which I took my chance to get a little taste of her. Soon, the only music in my ear was her moan muttering against my mouth. I barely noticed that I was being watched by people...Takuma, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Shiki.

~Takuma's Pov~

Okay, I know I told him to have fun but, not that much fun. Their practically...dry humping on the dance floor and people are kind of watching but, others can really careless. Then, I just seen Kaname sneak a hand under her skirt. Hanabusa said with a gasp

"That's a really naughty pureblood."

I would have to agree with him on that one. It was like watching adult rated-m video's...Like a porn video. I can't believe he was doing this and especially in public. To my surprise the girl wrapped her other leg around his waist. I can't take it anymore...I turned my head and asked the bartender to get me something to drink. The bartender just chuckled and said with a smirk

"You enjoying the show?"

I can tell a blush was crawling up to my cheeks just thinking how worst it gotten. The bartender said with a smile

"Okay, it's over..."

I turned my head around to see the girl was dancing with him once again. I was still surprised by his actions. Does he had no shame? And what about Yuuki. I groan in frustrates...This pureblood vampire.

~Namoi's Pov~

I never in my life had ever let a guy touch me like he did. I just want him closer to me. I can't believe I just did that on the dance floor with him. This guy that I barely know. Just a simple dance just turned out to be something completely different. I can feel the heat raising to my cheeks just thinking what would happened if it was just us 2 in a room...alone. I sighed and just continued to grind with him. I was biting my lips just avoiding the fact that his hands just trailing over my body lightly. I gasped when, he brushed passed my breast. Then he stopped there and leaned over and started kissing my neck. I just groaned at the feeling of him just nibbling on my neck. I just want to return a favor for earlier so, I sneak a hand behind me and sneak a hand down his pants. He stopped completely everything and did the most sexiest thing ever...He just let a nice slow and sexy groan in my ear. I was just running my finger tips over his hardest. He wrapped an arm around me while his other just squeezed my breast that just made me moan loudly.

I can't take it anymore. The sweet bitter torture. I pulled my hand out of his pants quickly and turned around to face him and kissed him again. This time he kissed me back quickly and urgently like me. I pulled away from this very hot and passionate kiss and said to him with a blush on my cheeks

"I want you so bad right now."

He looked at me in my eyes while I stared into his beautiful maroon eyes. He said

"I want you too."

I smiled and said while grabbing his hands, leading him off the dance floor to the door.

"Come on..."

I can't believe I'm about to have sex with a stranger. Not just a stranger but, a drop died looking guy. He seem to want it too. I just want this moment done and over. But, before...We can even leave. Those guy came over and said to the handsome stranger

"Kaname, you ready to leave."

I looked at him to see he had a small frown for a second. I couldn't help but to frown myself. Thinking I that I wouldn't see him anymore if they all just leave. I bite my lip and pulled away from him then, said with a small smile tagged to my lips that was completely fake

"Ummm...Kaname! Maybe you should leave with your friends. I can tell they were just watching after you. So, I guess I'll see you later."

Before, I can walk away, he grabbed my hand and said while stepping infront of me

"Naomi if you need someone to talk to just let me know okay."

I nodded my head and barely noticing Lisa came over and grabbed his hand and said with a smirk my guess writing my number on his hand in pen

"Make sure to call her soon."

Before we said our last good byes, He said thank you to Lisa and she smirked then said to him

"It's on the House."

~Kaname's Pov~At Cross~

I was being scowled by my actions by none other than Aidou. I just glared at him and he completely back off. I was ready to slap him if he wouldn't shut up but, I just sighed and waved it off. If it wasn't for his stupid idea I would have never meet Naomi Chambers nor had a good night and not think about Yuuki at all. I wish I can meet her once more to continue where we left off so I can stop dreaming about it and make it reality. The last words I had to think in my head that was still fresh in my head was 'It's on the house'. I really have to thank Lisa for that.

The End of a one shot!

Kaname was a naughty naughty pureblood! teh hehe! XD

Monster Rawr!


End file.
